


Левочка

by Hexenbesen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, High School, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexenbesen/pseuds/Hexenbesen
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, в котором в шестнадцать на теле человека появляется фраза, которую чаще всего произносит его соулмейт. У Ямагучи на ребрах написано "Левочка" кириллицей, и он даже не может понять, что это за язык.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 11





	Левочка

Тадаши схватился за телефон быстрее, чем успел обдумать собственный поступок. Выученный наизусть номер, один из немногих в списке контактов, получилось набрать только с третьего раза — слишком сильно дрожали руки. Шесть с половиной гудков показались бесконечностью, но стоило последнему оборваться, Тадаши тут же заговорил, не дав Цукишиме даже поздороваться.

— Цукки… — вышло до безобразия жалко, но голос слушался примерно так же, как и конечности: отвратительно. На другом конце стояла подозрительная тишина. Шмыгнув носом, Тадаши повторил: — Цукки?..

Сквозь динамики донесся тяжелый вздох.

— Я собирался поздравить тебя с утра, но, видимо, что-то уже пошло не так. С днем рождения, Ямагучи. Что случилось?

Тадаши знал, что Цукки ненавидит нытье, абсолютно не переносит чужие слезы, потому что понятия не имеет, что делать в таких ситуациях, и в принципе не особо хорош в поддержке людей. Но в то же время, Цукки был, наверное, самым умным человеком, которого Тадаши знал, поэтому в такой ситуации он первый, и единственный, пришел в голову. Тадаши открыл было рот, чтобы начать рассказ, но из-за вставшего в горле кома, наружу вырвался только хрип.

— Успокойся. Сначала умойся и попей воды. Я сейчас отпрошусь у мамы и через двадцать минут буду у тебя. Предупреди родителей, если они еще не спят. — Тадаши на автомате кивнул и лишь потом понял, что его не видят.

— Спасибо, — неуклюжее бормотание тут же встретилось в оглушающим писком гудков. Тадаши невидящим взглядом уставился на зажатый в руке телефон. Время неумолимо приближалось к часу ночи.

Даже если многие были с ним не согласны, Ямагучи был уверен, что у него самый лучший друг на свете.

Цукки появился на пороге его дома ровно через двадцать минут. В звонок он предусмотрительно звонить не стал, только скинул сообщение, что пришел, но дверь открылась буквально через пару секунд. Тадаши, все еще ужасно нервный, но уже хотя бы не до смерти бледный, ждал в прихожей. Сам Цукки казался невозмутимым, но Ямагучи знал его слишком долго, чтобы не заметить напряженную спину, намечающиеся под глазами круги и нервно сцепленные в замок руки. Не сговариваясь, они сразу же пошли в комнату.

— Еще раз с днем рождения. Я подумал, что раз иду к тебе, терпеть с подарком до утра смысла тоже нет, — Цукки протянул небольшой пакет. Не украшенный, без излишеств, просто монотонный картон.

Заглянув внутрь, Тадаши почувствовал, как на глазах собираются слезы. Не будь на часах второй час ночи, а на ребрах — дурацкой надписи соулмейта, он бы точно засыпал Цукки вопросами о том, как тот смог достать эту игру, если до официального релиза была еще целая неделя. Но вместо восторженных криков из горла вышло только ужасно хриплое «Спасибо!», а затем Тадаши, не совладав с порывом, обнял друга. Цукки моментально напрягся, вытянулся по струнке, а затем волос неуверенно коснулась широкая рука. Тадаши всхлипнул куда-то в плечо, а затем, осознав происходящее, резко отстранился:

— Прости, Цукки! — то, что Кей ненавидел физические контакты, было ни для кого не секретом. Но в этот раз Цукки не только просто отмахнулся — попытался успокоить, погладив по голове. От мыслей, насколько же у него все-таки замечательный друг, Тадаши захотелось снова сжать Кея в объятьях.

— Так, что с твоей меткой — дело же в ней? — Цукки старался принять серьезный вид, игнорируя горящие кончики ушей. Поправив очки, он деловито уселся на кровать. Тадаши начал теребить край футболки.

— Лучше посмотри сам, — зажмурившись, будто от того, что о этого не увидит, метка магическим образом исчезнет, он задрал ткань, оголяя ребро.

На коже, прямо поверх костей, аккуратным почерком было выведено нечто. Цукки не издал ни звука, и Тадаши приоткрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть расползшееся по лицу друга недоумение.

— Я не знал, что с этим делать, и тут же позвонил тебе. Я даже не понимаю, что это за язык. Это вообще реальное слово?

Цукки тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Не то, чтобы надписи на иностранных языках были чем-то настолько невероятным. Но не в чертовом Мияги, который скорее походил на большую деревню. И ладно бы то был хотя бы английский. Ну или любой другой язык, пишущийся латинскими буквами.

— Может, это греческий? — тихо предположил Ямагучи, пока Цукки залез в телефон, открывая браузер.

— Ты хоть раз видел что-то подобное в математике? — скептически поднял бровь Кей, не отрываясь от дела. Тадаши ойкнул. — Вот и я — нет.

Наконец загрузив переводчик, Цукки поднял глаза на друга.

— Поднимай футболку, — сказал он. Тадаши замер рядом на кровати.

— Что?..

— Тц, — Цукки закатил глаза. — Мы не знаем ни что это за язык, ни алфавит. Если сфотографировать и загрузить в переводчик, получится быстрее.

— Прости, Цукки, — пробормотал Тадаши, снова приподняв край ткани.

Цукки тут же навел камеру на надпись. Переводчик упрямо игнорировал буквы, переводя только куски слова в какую-то бессмыслицу. Разочарованно цыкнув, Цукки перевел смартфон в режим фото. Благо, переводчик тут же выделил всю фразу заманчивым голубоватым окошком, и Кей не раздумывая нажал «выделить все», а затем «перевести».

— Ну, что там? — Тадаши знал, что Цукки ненавидит, когда кто-то заглядывает в экран его смартфона, но все равно склонился над гаджетом. — 127Miborka?

— Бред какой-то, — вздохнул Кей, устало потирая глаза под очками. Шел третий час ночи, в школу нужно было вставать к семи. — Это точно не латиница, на цифры не похоже, да и язык не определяется.

— Может, попробовать ввод пальцем? — неуверенно предположил Тадаши, доставая и свой смартфон.

Спустя тридцать шесть попыток вышло нечто относительно похожее.

— Русский?! — в ужасе воскликнул Тадаши. Это был первый раз, когда у них хотя бы определился язык. Ну кроме той попытки, когда у Цукки высветился гавайский, но они тут же отмели его, проверив в интернете алфавит. Тадаши тогда вздохнул с облегчением, но сейчас был готов вернуть гавайский в обмен на русский. — Это слово все еще не имеет абсолютно никакого смысла.

— Попробуй перевести обратно, если высветится тоже самое, точно он, — ответил Кей.

— Levotyka, — обреченно взвыл Тадаши. Кей поморщился. — Это тоже не то.

— Перестань, — на очередное «Прости, Цукки!» он не обратил никакого внимания. — Алфавит похож. Я проверил написание прописных букв, и вот эта выглядит как «Л», а вот эта — как «ч». Может, не русский, но кириллица. Можем сначала перевести прописные в печатные, и потом уже вбивать в словарь.

— Цукки! — тихое восхищение Тадаши теплым бризом мазнуло по комнате.

То, что на перевод курсива в печатные буквы ушло еще около получаса, оба попытались вычеркнуть из памяти.

— Переводчик предлагает заменить на «девочка», — Ямагучи тыкнул в экран смартфона, на что Цукки нахмурился.

— Не похоже. Прописная «Д» выглядит совсем по-другому, — рассматривать незнакомые закорючки с телефона было тем еще приключением, но вывести алфавит на компьютер казалось слишком долгим.

Спать хотелось ужасно, на горизонте вот-вот грозился загореться рассвет. Цукки тихо зевнул в кулак, и заметивший это краем глаза Ямагучи не смог удержаться от того, чтобы зевнуть в ответ. Это был четвертый зевок за последние пятнадцать минут. Глаза щипало от непрерывного сидения в телефоне.

— На сегодня хватит, — безапелляционно произнес Цукки, бросая телефон на покрывало. Тадаши хотел было выразить несогласие, но возглас потонул в суровом янтарном взгляде покрасневших глаз. — Нам вставать меньше чем через три часа. Потом школа и клуб. От того, что мы отложим поиски фразы твоего соулмейта на завтра, мир не рухнет.

Ямагучи раздосадовано кивнул.

— Прости, Цукки… — со всеми этими поисками перевода мысль о школе совсем вылетела из головы. А просить Кея прогулять… Тадаши передернул плечами. Он и так заставил лучшего друга полночи возиться с дурацкой фразой. Кей ненавидел прогулы всей душой. А еще ненавидел поздно ложиться и не высыпаться.

— Может, иногда лучше вообще не знать, что у тебя написано, — едва слышно буркнул Кей, расстилая гостевой (точнее, собственный) футон.

Ямагучи фыркнул в кулак, стараясь не расхохотаться во весь голос. Цукки вообще довольно скептически относился к понятию соулмейтства. Поэтому, когда месяц назад под его ключицей размашистым корявым почерком проявилось «Сам ты — мертвая кошка!», Кей еще три дня ходил в школу с дергающимся глазом. Хорошо, что фраза была не на самом видном месте и не самой большой. О том, какой характер должен быть у девушки, которая чаще всего обзывает людей мертвыми кошками, они с Цукки старались не думать и не обсуждать.

Школу они едва не проспали. Цукки, пребывающий в худшем расположении духа, кажется, превысил свой месячный лимит язвительности в попытках не заснуть. Тадаши, клюющий носом, все-таки отключился на истории, из-за чего его чуть не выгнали из класса. На обеденном перерыве Цукки лениво ковырял бенто, за которым успел зайти перед уроками. От еды спать хотелось еще сильнее.

— Цукки? — тихо позвал Тадаши, даже не притронувшись к своему обеду. Кусок в горло не лез. Раздраженное «Ну что еще?» так ярко читалось во взгляде, что Цукки не потребовалось произносить ни слова. А вот Ямагучи никак не мог просто молчать. — А что, если она и правда русская? — никак не унимался он, на что получил иронично приподнятую бровь. — Ну, русские — они же все страшные…

Цукки опустил палочки и громко выдохнул. Затем выпрямился, поднял глаза от бенто и заговорил:

— Ямагучи, — по его лицу расплылась одна из тех полуулыбок, которая приводила в ужас одноклассников, — если ты сейчас не замолчишь и не начнешь есть, страшным стану я.

Тадаши булькнул и поежился. О том, что Цукки уже стал страшным, он предпочел не говорить.

Оказалось, что действительно страшным Цукки стал в феврале. За месяцы поисков узнать ничего конкретного на счет «Левочка» на ребрах Ямагучи им так и не удалось. Не помог ни сокурсник Акитеру, который учил русский, ни вброшенный на форум вопрос. «Не знаю, может, название какое или имя?», а пост в интернете так и остался без ответа, затерявшись среди миллиона других.

Не то, чтобы Ямагучи настолько хотел узнать, что говорит его соулмейт. Все же, была вероятность, что из-за языкового барьера они никогда даже не встретятся, но душу теребило навязчивое желание хотя бы понять.

Цукки смотрел на него волчьим взглядом, который обещал все муки ада. Вот уж кто бы точно обменял свои надписи на непонятные каракули на чужом языке. Ямагучи знал, что с течением жизни надписи могут меняться. Точнее, добавляться новые. Но то, что у Цукки следующая фраза вылезет буквально через полгода — не ожидал никто из них.

«Мы словно кровь в наших жилах. Бежим без остановки. Перемещаем кислород и заставляем мозг работать. Вперед!» тем же самым размашистым почерком расползлось по всему предплечью, заставляя Кея постоянно одергивать рукава — лишь бы надпись не вылезла на всеобщее обозрение.

Тадаши искренне поражался тому, что соулмейт — человек, который должен лучше всех сходиться характерами с Цукки — уже успел вызвать со стороны Кея столько ненависти, сколько не успели одноклассники за все три года обучения. Это почти пугало.

При поступлении в Старшую Карасуно все шло гладко ровно до первого матча три на три с «реактивной креветкой», как ласково отозвался о новом сокоманднике Кей. В средней школе Цукки привык играть в олимпийке. Рукава все равно задирались, надпись слегка проглядывала, но это ставило достаточный барьер между ним и любопытными школьниками, чтобы охранять границы своей личной жизни. В первом же матче с Хинатой и Кагеямой все пошло наперекосяк. Снимая джемпер и оставаясь в одной футболке, запыхавшийся серьезный Кей успел кинуть взгляд на Тадаши и одними губами прошептать «хоть слово». Ямагучи и так не собирался болтать об этом, но все равно сглотнул. Когда до конца матча никто так и не прокомментировал надпись, Цукки даже почти успокоился.

Но стоило мячу в последний раз коснуться пола, по залу разнеслось громогласное «ОГО!»

— Это что, твоя надпись соулмейта? Огромная! А что написано? Дай посмотреть! — Хината, во время игры слишком сосредоточенный только на мяче, наконец заметил то, на что успели обратить внимание уже абсолютно все, но тактично молчали.

Цукишима очень громко цыкнул, стараясь как можно скорее убрать руку. Кажется, эту тренировку Хината пережил только благодаря невероятным ораторским способностям Сугавары и авторитету Дайчи. Сам Тадаши предпочел не отсвечивать, чтобы не дай бог не попасть под горячую руку лучшему другу. Хотя, когда со стороны Хинаты раздалось громкое «Жадишима», именно Ямагучи взял на себя жертву отвлечь Цукки.

Когда на пороге Карасуно появилась Некома, первое, что просилось в глаза, кроме крика Хинаты, — прическа их капитана. Ямагучи не был склонен к язвительным комментариям, даже несмотря на то, как плотно общался с Цукки. И тем не менее даже в его голове тут же пронеслось: «Это что, мертвая кошка?», потому что никак иначе то, что должно было быть волосами, назвать не получалось. Мертвая кошка мяукнула противной мыслью в сознании, и Тадаши тут же перевел взгляд на замершего Кея. Тот явно подумал о том же самом, и теперь в глазах Цукки определенно читался ужас.

«Это еще ничего не значит,» — убеждал себя Тадаши, бросая опасливые взгляды на бледного как смерть друга.

«Может, это просто совпадение?» — продолжал говорить себе он. — «Мало ли людей, чья прическа ассоциируется с мертвыми кошками?»

Сознание гнусно отвечало: «Мало». До сегодняшнего Тадаши не знал ни одного.

Разогревался Кей в олимпийке, и даже если кто-то хотел у него что-то спросить, не решался. Перед самой игрой команды собрались вместе, слушая последние наставления от тренеров и капитанов. Зал был слишком маленький, чтобы зычные отголоски слов капитана Некомы не разносился почти по всему помещению. Тадаши, отчетливо услышавший и про кровь, и про вены, и про мозг, полностью отключился он наставлений Савамуры. Он вскинулся, наблюдая за реакцией Цукки. Кей стоял рядом, сцепив пальцы в замок. Челюсть была напряжена настолько, что Тадаши показалось, он слышит скрип зубов.

Цукки лихорадочно оглядывал сокомандников, пытаясь вычислить, вслушивались ли они тоже. Когда глаза остановились на Ямагучи, Кей тут же цыкнул, понимая, что свидетели все-таки есть. «Ни слова,» — прошептал он одними губами, и Тадаши покорно кивнул. Тадаши тоже окинул взглядом команду. Все смотрели на Савамуру. В душе поднималось облегчение. Не услышали, не поняли, не… Глаза остановились на удивленном лице Сугавары, который в упор смотрел на Цукки. Кей, тоже заметив это, покраснел самыми кончиками ушей, сцепил руки еще крепче, едва не ломая пальцы, и уставился в пол. Ямагучи, успевший за секунду пережить все семьдесят три оттенка паники, наконец выдохнул. Сугавара, по крайней мере, был самым тактичным членом команды, поэтому хотя бы не начнет кричать об этом посреди матча.

— Цукишима-кун, — мягко остановил Кея Сугавара, когда они готовились выйти на площадку. На губах искренне-вежливая улыбка, а в глазах — миллион извинений и душераздирающее сочувствие. — Боюсь, олимпийку на время матча лучше будет снять.

Цукки поджал губы, поморщился как от зубной боли, а затем стянул ткань с плеч, пытаясь сделать вид, что это не капли его не заботит. По тому, как олимпийку резко кинули на скамью, хотя Кей всегда аккуратно складывал свои вещи, Тадаши понял: не вышло.

Первым надпись заметил доигровщик Некомы. Он подпрыгнул, чтобы провести атаку, когда перед глазами появился блок из человеческих рук, и едва не промазал по мячу, булькнув что-то невразумительное. Кривой удар отправил мяч в аут.

— Куроо-сан? — В любой другой ситуации, когда бритоголовый парень с ирокезом едва не пищит от шока, Тадаши бы посмеялся. Но сейчас голова на автомате вжалась в плечи в предчувствии надвигающейся бури.

Игра остановилась, пока мяч передавали Карасуно.

— Ямамото, что с тобой? Ты будто приведение увидел, — капитан Некомы оскалился, подходя ближе, а затем перевел взгляд на предплечье Цукки, куда указывала рука сокомандника. Кей прижал руку к форме, но края надписи все равно вылезали в пределы видимости. — Что, твой соулмейт? — Куроо хмыкнул и оглядел Цукки с головы до ног.

— Ваш, — растерянно просипел Ямамото, уже явно жалеющий, что так бурно отреагировал. Даже Хината пораженно притих.

— В смысле, мой? — ухмылка тут же слезла с лица Куроо, и он, кажется, искренне недоумевал. Ямагучи заметил на его шее какие-то иероглифы, но разглядеть, что именно написано, с его места не получалось.

— Ваш соулмейт… — пробормотал доигровщик, явно не зная куда себя деть. — У него на руке фраза…

— Так, хватит, — едва стушевался Куроо, запуская ладонь в труп кошки, зовущийся волосами, — у нас сейчас игра, возвращайтесь на позиции. А с тобой, Очкарик, — перевел взгляд на Кея, снова осматривая его с головы до ног, но как-то иначе, — поговорим после игры. — И подмигнул. Тадаши кожей почувствовал, как скрипят зубы Цукки.

Почти весь первый сет обе команды были в таком раздрае, что едва понимали, как обращаться с мячом. Тренеры использовали по таймауту, но в себя все пришли только к началу второго сета. Тогда-то игра наконец началась. Некома выиграла, выбившись вперед буквально на пару очков. Но это повторилось и на третий сет, и на четвертый. Разошедшийся Хината хотел играть до посинения, когда остальные уже были едва ли в состоянии волочить ноги.

— Цукки, ты как? — Тадаши отыграл меньше матчей, но все равно чувствовал себя выжатым. Кей сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к стене, и накинув мокрое полотенце на лицо. Из-под полотенца донеслось едва слышное «Тц».

— Значит, Цукки? — низкий насмешливый голос из-за спины заставил вздрогнуть и отшатнуться. Тадаши перевел взгляд на Куроо, останавливаясь глазами на надписи на шее. «Тц» идеальным почерком Кея, который Ямагучи ни за что ни с чем бы не спутал, не оставлял никаких сомнений. Тадаши сглотнул липкий ком в горле. Цукки снял полотенце.

— Цукишима, — поправил он, безэмоциональным голосом, но Тадаши слишком хорошо знал друга — на дне звуков плескалось отчаяние. — Цукишима Кей. Не могу сказать, что рад познакомиться.

— Куроо Тецуро, — расплылся в ухмылке капитан команды противников, пропуская шпильку мимо ушей, а затем повернулся к Ямагучи. — Оставишь нас на пару минут, Веснушка?

— Прости, Цукки, — пискнул Ямагучи, позорно ретируясь к выходу из зала. Уже в дверях он бросил взгляд обратно: Куроо уселся на пол, рядом с Кеем, а тот все еще сверлил взглядом Тадаши, бессловно говоря: «И ты, Брут».

Ямагучи хотел быть хорошим другом. И сейчас он знал, что поступил правильно. Но от обвинения в глазах Кея по спине пробежали мурашки. Руки непроизвольно сжали футболку на уровне ребер, прямо поверх собственной надписи. Кожу жгло издевательское «Левочка».

По пути домой между Тадаши и Цукки повисла гнетущая тишина.

— Эм, Цукки? — Ямагучи замялся, сминая пальцами ремешок школьной сумки. Кей дернул головой, показывая, что слушает. — А ты предполагал, эм… — вопрос вышел таким же мятым, как ткань ремешка.

— Предполагал что, Ямагучи? — Цукки ненавидел настолько непрямые вопросы, на счет значения которых приходилось догадываться. — Что встречу своего соулмейта во время товарищеского матча? Нет. — Ямагучи отрицательно потряс головой.

— Нет, ну, что… — промямлил Тадаши, а Цукки в ответ ощетинился. Парень сглотнул, сжал пальцы особо сильно и, наконец, выпалил: — Что это будет парень.

Цукки повел плечами, не особо желая об этом говорить.

— Догадывался, — все-таки ответил он спустя бесконечно долгую паузу.

— Понятно, — эхом откликнулся Ямагучи.

Остаток дороги они шли молча.

На утро Цукки ждал его не на перекрестке, где они обычно встречались, — прямо на пороге дома. И выглядел настолько злым, что Тадаши замер в проеме, не решаясь сделать шаг.

— Это ты? — прошипел Кей, и Ямагучи еще не знал, что произошло, но уже не хотел быть этим самым «ты».

— Не я, — тут же выпалил Тадаши. В голове калейдоскопом проносились мысли о том, что Цукки мог иметь в виду. — А что случилось?

Кей недоверчиво окинул друга все еще метавшим молнии взглядом. А затем выдохнул, будто пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться, и поправил очки.

— Ты дал Куроо-сану мой номер? — на этот раз понятнее спросил Цукки, и Тадаши тут же отрицательно замотал головой. Друг нахмурился. — Тогда кто?.. — вопрос оборвался на середине слова, и Ямагучи почти услышал, как в голове у Кея что-то щелкнула осознанием. Из легких вырвался какой-то обреченный рычащий стон, а рука опустилась на лицо, потирая глаза под очками. — Долбанная креветка…

Тадаши заранее помолился за то, чтобы Хината пережил этот день. Яд Цукки, направленный на рыжее солнце команды, можно было черпать ведрами. Во время обеда взгляд то и дело цеплял вибрирующий от входящих сообщений телефон друга. В конце концов, Кей просто отключил его и не притрагивался до конца дня.

Спустя неделю, Куроо, кажется, немного успокоился, и Цукки вздохнул с облегчением. Тадаши благополучно забыл о существовании соулмейта друга ровно до начала тренировочного лагеря в Токио.

Стоило им выйти из автобуса, Некома встретила их прямо на парковке. Куроо, конечно же, стоял впереди всех. Танака, принявший столб электропередач за Токийскую башню, вызвал смешок от Кея в кулак и громоподобный хриплый ржач от Куроо. Назвать издаваемые звуки смехом язык не поворачивался даже мысленно. Тадаши некстати подумал, что, возможно, эти двое действительно подходят друг другу, и тут же по спине пробежали мурашки. Такой тандем скорее вызывал ужас, чем желание умиляться.

Во время игр, слух случайно зацепился за разговор Хинаты с либеро Некомы. В сознании отозвались последние слова участника команды противников.

— …Он русский.

Тадаши тут же перевел взгляд на сидящего у площадки пепельного блондина. Даже в таком положении легко угадывался поразительный рост. Тадаши сглотнул, в ужасе глядя на новенького из команды соперников.

«Русский,» — приговором отражалось о стенки черепа. Сердце забилось где-то на уровне горла.

Тадаши перевел полный ужаса взгляд на разминающегося Кея. Не долго думая, он схватил его за запястье, потянув на себя, из-за чего друг чуть не рухнул на пол.

— Цукки, он русский! — торопливо начал шептать Ямагучи, стараясь, чтобы дрожь в голосе не была настолько очевидной. Кей отцепил от себя чужую руку, потирая запястье, а потом перевел взгляд туда, куда глазами указывал Тадаши.

— Ну, замечательно, — недоумевающе протянул Цукишима, — после игры сможешь подойти к нему и спросить на счет значения надписи.

Тадаши протестующе замотал головой. От осознания, что друг его не понял, паника охватила новой волной.

— Что не так? — в голосе начали мелькать нотки раздражения.

— А если он и есть мой соулмейт? — чуть не срываясь с шепота озвучил свой главный страх Тадаши.

Цукки скептически приподнял бровь.

— Ямагучи, — будто обращаясь к маленькому ребенку, начал он, — тебе когда-нибудь нравились парни? — возмущенное мотание головой вышло слишком резким, из-за чего Кей прыснул. Тадаши покраснел, осознавая, что своими действиями мог случайно задеть друга. Тихое «Прости, Цукки!» потонуло в продолжении фразы: — Значит, и переживать об этом не стоит. Метка не меняет человеку ориентацию.

Тадаши как-то слишком облегченно вздохнул, вызывая еще одну усмешку Кея.

— О чем воркуете? Веснушка, ты решил увести у меня соулмейта прямо на моих глазах? — Тадаши вздрогнул, оборачиваясь на подошедшего со спины Куроо. Кажется, такие появления уже начали входить в привычку, и Ямагучи это определенно не нравилось.

— Куроо-сан, вы не заметили, но разминка Некомы проходит по другую сторону сетки, — огрызнулся Цукки, натягивая на лицо одну из тех едких усмешек, от которой начинало щипать в глазах.

Для себя Тадаши решил, что вечером обязательно поговорит с первогодкой из Некомы.

Выцепить его удалось по пути к раздевалкам. Удушающая мысль, что двухметровый парень все еще может оказаться его соулмейтом, билась где-то на краю сознания, но Тадашии упорно не давал волю подступающей панике. Кей был, наверное, самым умным человеком, которого знал Ямагчи. Кей просто не мог ошибаться.

— Привет! — радостно воскликнул блокирующий Некомы на японском, когда Тадаши осторожно ухватил его за край футболки. — А ты кто?

Ямагучи пожалел, что не взял с собой Цукки, но у того и своих проблем было по горло. Одна такая, виляя хвостом мертвой кошки, сейчас уговаривала его пойти потренироваться вместе.

— Я… Ямагучи Тадаши, приятно познакомиться, — выпалил он, сгинаясь в поклоне.

— Хайба Лев, — весело представился блокирующий Некомы, — Тебе что-то нужно?

Тадаши зажмурился, собираясь с силами и резко выдохнул.

— Я услышал, что ты русский, поэтому хотел попросить тебя помочь. В общем, вот. — Задирать форменную футболку перед едва знакомым парнем было ужасно страшно. Но то, как правильно произносится надпись, Тадаши все еще не имел понятия, да и попытка произнести незнакомые буквы оставалась вязью на языке. — Что это значит?

— Ого, это русский? — удивленно воскликнул Хайба, тыкая пальцем прямо в ребра, а потом задумчиво почесал голову. — Прости, я русский всего на половину, и понятия не имею, как это читается. Но я могу попросить сестру, она немного умеет говорить и читать…

Тадаши судорожно закачал головой. От этого пугающего парня хотелось оказаться как можно дальше и, желательно, никогда больше с ним не связываться. Ни с ним, ни с его семьей.

— Нет, не надо! — выпалил Тадаши. — Большое спасибо за помощь! — пискнул он и снова сбежал.

Главное, что это не его соулмейт. С остальным он как-нибудь разберется. Все-таки, у него есть невероятно умный Цукки.

— Как, говоришь, его зовут? — переспросил Кей, лежа на футоне перед самым сном, набирая что-то в телефоне.

— Хайба Лев.

Цукки что-то невразумительно хмыкнул и снова начал набирать текст в телефоне.

— Как прошла тренировка с Куроо-саном? — решил перевести тему Тадаши. Цукки мгновенно напрягся, пальцы замерли над экраном, будто его поймали с поличным.

— Он просто ужасен, — буркнул Кей, выключая смартфон, и закутался в одеяло. — Давай спать.

Тадаши не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласно кивнуть.

После лагеря все как-то неуловимо поменялось, но Тадаши старался быть для Цукки хорошим другом. Поэтому, как хороший друг, упрямо делал вид, что не замечает, как Кей постоянно проверяет телефон и слегка улыбается, печатая ответы. И как хороший друг, неизменно поддакивал, стоило Цукки сразу после отправки сообщения разразиться тирадой о том, насколько невыносим один конкретный представитель Некомы. О том, что Кей говорит о Куроо буквально постоянно, Тадаши тоже благополучно молчал.

Спустя неделю, по дороге обратно в Токио, Цукки как-то подозрительно ухмылялся, будто чего-то ждал. Некома, во главе с Куроо, снова встретила их прямо у автобуса, хотя в этот раз организаторами были даже не они. Кей обменялся с Куроо настолько подозрительными улыбками, что Тадаши начал ждать конца света. Но конец света не приходит. Ни во время первой игры, ни во время второй.

Оказалось, конец света пришел к ужину. На пороге спортзала появилась девушка, и Ямагучи, измотанный напряженным днем тренировок, на время забыл, как дышать. Высокая, с тонкими запястьями, длинными практически платиновыми волосами, она о чем-то тихо разговаривала с Куроо.

— Прекрасна, — просипел Тадаши, так и замерев с бутылкой воды, которую пытался поднести ко рту.

Цукки обернулся на шепот друга и проследил за взглядом, после чего ухмыльнулся. Девушка в этот момент тоже оторвалась от разговора с Куроо, оглядела зал и, явно заметив кого-то, громко позвала:

— Левочка! — тонкое запястье взметнулось над головой, привлекая внимание того, кого она позвала. Нежный голос теплым ветром обнял каждого в комнате.

Тадаши подавился, а в голову назойливо рвалась какая-то мысль, не способная оформиться во что-то связное. Цукки все еще стоял рядом, пристально разглядывая реакцию друга. Из легких рвались смешки, но Кей упрямо выдыхал их куда-то в кулак. Тадаши почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. Ямагучи перевел растерянный взгляд на друга. Тот будто чего-то ждал.

— Не понял? — в глазах горели бесы, и Тадаши подумал, что общение с Куроо уже ужасно сказывается на Цукки. — Что она сказала?

Переключатель в голове щелкнул, и Ямагучи тяжело втянул воздух ноздрями, осознавая, что до этого момента даже не дышал.

— Левочка, — выдохнул он, пораженно переводя взгляд обратно на девушку. — Она что?.. Я?..

Мысли в голове путались, сердце било тревожный гонг. Куроо, стоявший рядом с девушкой, к которой теперь подбежал Лев, обернулся в их сторону и махнул рукой, подзывая. Губы растягивала отвратительно довольная улыбка.

— Иди, — ткнул его куда-то в спину Кей.

И Ямагучи пошел. Ноги тряслись, в сознание набивалась вата.

— Привет, — хрипло выдавил из себя Тадаши, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле.

— О, ты же тот самый, у кого фраза на русском! — громко воскликнул Лев, отрываясь от разговора. — А это моя сестра, я про нее говорил. Она немного говорит на русском, может, покажешь ей?

Едва заметное смущение окрасило щеки девушки в очаровательный розоватый оттенок. Пронзительные глаза, голубой и зеленый, сверкали по-детски непосредственным любопытством.

— Хайба Алиса, приятно познакомиться, — сказала она, заправляя прядь за ухо. — Я не так уж хорошо знаю русский, но могу посмотреть…

Ямагучи сначала завороженно кивнул, а потом мотнул головой.

— Ямагучи Тадаши, — представился он, сгибаясь в поклоне, — Думаю, не надо.

— Почему? — растерянно и как-то грустно, спросила Алиса, хлопнув светлыми ресницами, обрамляющими огромные глаза. Ее голос, мягкий, обволакивающий, струился по коже, вызывая приятную дрожь на кончиках пальцев.

— Думаю, я уже знаю, что там написано, — Тадаши мог поклясться, что никогда в жизни не совершал настолько смелых поступков, как совершал сейчас. Само по себе присутствие Алисы окрыляло, придавая сил.

Сознание текло. «Алиса — ужасно красивое имя,» — подумал Ямагучи.

— Ого, и что же? — вклинился любопытный Лев, но Ямагучи не мог оторвать взгляд от разноцветных глаз напротив.

— «Левочка», — произнес он на выдохе, и почувствовал, как внутри все замерло.

Глаза Алисы, и без того огромные, пораженно расширились, и Ямагучи видел, как по ее прекрасному лицу проносятся оттенки эмоций.

— «Прости, Цукки»? — выдохнула Алиса.

Тадаши покраснел, отводя взгляд в пол, а Алиса счастливо рассмеялась, словно цветущий колокольчик. Ямагучи почувствовал, как предплечий касаются, обхватывая и вызывая мурашки по всему телу, нежные девичьи пальцы, и поднял взгляд обратно на девушку.

— Ты ужасно милый, — сказала она, улыбаясь самой нежной улыбкой, которую Ямагучи когда-либо видел на свете.

И эта улыбка, в то же мгновение понял Тадаши, стоила любых пугающих наполовину русских двухметровых парней в частом списке контактов.


End file.
